


I Can Always Hear You

by dalekforhire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalekforhire/pseuds/dalekforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara overhears one half of a conversation. That changes, slowly, how she feels about the doctor. The Doctor thought he had seen the last of River, but spoilers? And River? Well, being dead never stopped her from having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Always Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes. Please let me know what you think because there are several ways I am considering letting this story play out. Sorry the chapter is so short, they will get longer.

Clara was thrown out of bed that morning by the TARDIS shaking. She banged her elbow against the dresser in the process of getting to her feet, and by the time she had made it to her bedroom door the shaking had stopped. Confused, she looked around her once clean room. Throwing on a bra and her dressing gown she made her way out of her room and to the console room.

Before she reached it though she could hear the doctor shouting.

“Blue boringers! That’s what they are! Spoiling the fun!”  He shouted, “She’s my ship I know how to fly her!”

There a pause as unknown to Clara a voice replied to the Doctor.

_“Of course sweetie, if you like.”_

“I can too fly her! Its not my problem if the bloody navigation system is rubbish!” He sounded not unlike a five year old told he had to go to bed.

Clara chuckles to her self from the doorway, watching him flail around helplessly, shouting at the TARDIS.

Had Clara been paying slightly more attention she might have noticed he was avoiding one corner of the TARDIS, his eyes never looking at the opposite door way.

_“Well now Doctor who’s this? Although I hate for you to travel alone, she looks like she has got more than friendship on her mind.”_

Clare noticed the Doctor stiffen and turn toward her. She saw his smile but his eyes seemed miles away.

“Clara! My impossible girl!”

“Good Morning, Doctor” she replied at the same time as an unheard voice.

_“My. Well that’s a bit possessive. Even my Mother didn’t get a ‘my’ from you.”_

The Doctor winced at the mention of his Amelia Pond.

“Clara?”

“Yes Doctor?”

“Why don’t you get dressed and we can visit the Moons of Mars! Did you know they haven’t got any inhabitants on the surface, but under the moons surfaces is the largest marketplace in the Universe?”

Clara beamed at the mention of a new planet. Well, moon. That’s why she had travelled with the Doctor, to see the stars. She quickly stared back to her room, upon reaching her room, she realized she knew nothing of the climate of the inside of Mar’s Moons. So, she turned back to the console room to inquire.

Once again upon drawing close to the room she heard the Doctor, he was not shouting this time.

“Oh, River. I do wish you were here now. I miss you so much. Your parents as well, I supposed somehow, somewhere the three of you are still alive a happy family, well. I say happy. You should know where ever you are. I do not love Clara. I mean as a friend yes, but never like you, my love or even my dear Amelia.” His voiced seemed to break on the word Amelia.

Clara peeked around the corner and saw the Doctor’s shoulders shaking. She ran back to her room, wishing she had not heard what she just had. But believing, just possibly it was for the best.

She could not face him quite yet, so she took her time in the shower. Took her time getting dressed and hoping it matched the climate.

While Clara was getting dressed, the Doctor was jerked out of him quite tears by eleven words.

_“I would tell you the rest of our story, but spoilers”_

 


End file.
